


Coffee Boy

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee, Dubious Consent, Interns & Internships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo es contratado como pasante en una importante compañía de publicidad y no tarda en hacerse famoso por su buen manejo de la cafetera. Los rumores llegarán hasta el CEO, Kanon Latsis, quien decidirá sacar provecho de tan buen elemento.





	Coffee Boy

# Coffee Boy

Cuando Milo postuló al puesto de pasante en una de las empresas de publicidad más importantes de Atenas, pensó que su trabajo se limitaría a sacar copias, encargarse del pedido de los cafés de la mañana, solicitar materiales de papelería y hacerla de mandadero en un estricto horario de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde. A pesar de que aquellas funciones no eran precisamente emocionantes, no le molestaban, ya que únicamente buscaba el trabajo para cumplir con las horas de prácticas profesionales requeridas por su Universidad.

Le contrataron dos semanas después de su última entrevista y, tal y como esperaba, sus primeros trabajos no pasaron de ser vanos quehaceres por los cinco pisos que conformaban a la compañía. Gracias a su previa experiencia en una cafetería, lo que más disfrutaba era utilizar la costosa cafetera para preparar las bebidas que solicitaban sus superiores. A pesar de que todos los jefes poseían antecedentes y perfiles similares, las órdenes eran sumamente variadas e iban desde intensísimos espressos hasta dulcísimos frappés que sin duda provocarían varios casos de diabetes en unos cuantos años. Le divertía fingir que podía saber algo de las personalidades de los directores a partir de qué tipo de café tomaban. Se hizo especialmente ágil para recordar y registrar las órdenes de las personas y pronto su trabajo se extendió a visitar una panadería cercana para completar los desayunos de los jefes.

Su habilidad con los encargos no tardó en hacerlo popular en la compañía y un día, mientras cortaba etiquetas para la actualización del inventario, su jefe directo le pidió una orden especial para la mañana siguiente: un café macchiato con poca espuma, sin azúcar y acompañado de una empanada de queso feta y espinacas. El pedido era sencillo, aseguró su superior, mas debería ser sumamente cuidadoso con él ya que era para el CEO de la empresa. El cómo un pasante que apenas llevaba un mes en la compañía había sido considerado para una misión tan importante —si bien frívola— era todo un misterio y Milo prefirió enfocarse en la tarea más que en lo que significaba.

La mañana siguiente llegó con su puntualidad acostumbrada y se dirigió al piso que le correspondía al CEO. Suponía que su deber terminaría cuando le entregara el encargo a su secretaria, sin embargo, la mujer le indicó que el señor Latsis le esperaba en su oficina y, tras reconocer la incredulidad de Milo, le sonrió y le aseguró que no recibiría su desayuno de alguien que no fuese él.

Esa fue la primera advertencia de que ocurría algo inusual. No obstante, Milo estaba tan enfocado en su trabajo que puso a un lado sus temores y, tras llamar a la puerta y recibir el permiso de entrar, se aventuró a la enorme oficina del dueño de la empresa.

Encontró al señor Latsis sentado frente a su escritorio. A pesar de que tenía su computadora frente a él, la había puesto a un lado y acunaba su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas. A Milo le pareció que había estado esperando por él desde hacía tiempo.

—Buenos días, señor Latsis —saludó tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia él—. Le traje su pedido.

—Llámame Kanon —su voz fue tan grave y tajante que provocó que Milo clavara su mirada en el suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos y, al ver que el hombre no tenía intenciones de extender su mano para recibir los alimentos, Milo tragó saliva, hizo un pequeño mantel con las servilletas y acomodó el café y la empanada sobre las mismas.

—Espero que todo esté en orden —murmuró mientras trataba de ignorar la atenta mirada de Kanon.

—Estoy seguro de que es así —finalmente se dignó a moverse y extendió su brazo hacia el joven—. Tu nombre es Milo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor… digo, Kanon —el mayor acarició el dorso de su mano con la suave yema de sus dedos y Milo retiró su brazo como si el contacto le quemara—. Estudio cuarto semestre de mercadotecnia en la Universidad de Atenas.

Kanon emitió un gutural sonido de desinterés y tomó el café entre sus manos. Bebió el líquido y asintió.

—No está mal. A partir de mañana me traerás uno de estos todos los días a esta misma hora. Si quiero que me traigas algo de comer, te lo haré saber a tiempo para que vayas a comprarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que sí, señor —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Kanon. He dicho que me llames Kanon.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite? —preguntó después de balbucear una disculpa.

Por breves instantes notó un malicioso brillo en los ojos del hombre y estuvo seguro de que no dudaría en encomendarle otro trabajo. Extrañamente, Kanon se conformó con sonreír antes de darle un segundo trago a su café.

—Por ahora no, Milo. Puedes retirarte. Te llamaré si es que te necesito.

Milo asintió y salió de su oficina sintiéndose mucho más pesado de cuando entró. Si bien el trabajo de complacer al CEO de la empresa era una gran oportunidad de crecimiento, algo en Kanon le hacía sentir muy nervioso.

Trató de no pensar demasiado en el hombre ni mucho menos en el coqueto guiño que le lanzó la secretaria cuando pasó frente a ella.

Aún no daban ni las nueve y media y tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

La segunda advertencia que recibió llegó en un escueto mensaje de texto a su celular. La hora de envío eran las ocho de la noche, pero Milo no lo leyó sino hasta las nueve cuando salió de su última clase. Aunque el mensaje provenía de un número desconocido, Milo supo al momento quién era el remitente. Sólo alguien tan pretencioso y poderoso como Kanon enviaría algo tan escueto como 'panini de salami' a sabiendas de que sería comprendido y obedecido inmediatamente.

El joven se preguntó cómo era que Kanon había obtenido su número de celular y luego recordó que la gente de recursos humanos debió haberlo registrado en su expediente. Sin duda Kanon habría mandado a su secretaria a investigarlo y ahora Milo estaría a sus expensas incluso fuera de su horario de pasantía.

Milo pensó seriamente en ignorar el mensaje, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad pudo más y a la mañana siguiente se presentó puntualmente con el encargo del CEO. Lo mismo ocurrió el segundo y el tercer día y así hasta que se cumplieron dos semanas y los encargos del mayor se convirtieron en la parte más importante de su rutina diaria.

La mayoría de los días, Kanon se limitaba a tomar un par de sorbos al café antes de dejarle ir; en otros, fingía interés en su vida personal y hacía alguna pregunta sobre la escuela o el trabajo. Tres ocasiones buscó una excusa para poder sujetarle de las manos y una, profundamente grabada en su mente, Kanon colocó su pesada mano en la cadera de Milo mientras decidía si darle o no el visto bueno a su desayuno. Parecía ser que todos los días había una advertencia nueva y a Milo le era cada vez más difícil encontrar una excusa para ignorarlas.

El pasante no era tan inocente como para no comprender qué era lo que sucedía. Kanon, un hombre que siempre obtenía lo que quería, estaba encaprichado con él y se sentía con el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. A decir verdad, Milo estaba un poco sorprendido de que hubiese logrado contenerse por tanto tiempo.

Kanon era guapo, astuto y apasionado. Milo habría tenido que estar ciego para no sentirse atraído hacia él, pero hacía lo posible por no demostrarlo, no porque fuese inmoral, sino porque estaba más que consciente de la mala fama del CEO. Era bien sabido por todos en el edificio que Kanon disfrutaba de las relaciones efímeras tanto con hombres como con mujeres y que no solía contenerse ni con subordinados ni con clientes. Debía ser un hombre muy inteligente, ya que nunca se había metido en problemas importantes por su libertinaje y Milo se preguntaba si al menos sus anteriores parejas habrían disfrutado de un generoso cheque a cambio de su silencio.

A veces, cuando Kanon deslizaba sus dedos sobre la espalda de Milo, el menor cerraba los ojos y pensaba el sinnúmero de pasantes anteriores a él. Se imaginaba a Kanon coqueteando hasta obtener lo que deseaba; le veía satisfacerse con ellos hasta el aburrimiento, para luego dejarlos a un lado y seguir con su siguiente víctima. Milo quería dejarse llevar por sus propios deseos, mas la idea de ser usado y desechado le repugnaba. Por más que quisiera ceder ante las caricias de Kanon, Milo era un joven orgulloso y haría todo lo posible para evitar convertirse en un nombre más en la larga lista de conquistas del CEO. Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo y temía que su aparente indiferencia incitara aún más a Kanon.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad con el tiempo y una noche, cuando regresaba de la universidad, Milo escuchó el timbre de su celular. Miró la pantalla creyendo que se trataría de alguno de sus amigos buscando algo qué hacer en viernes por la noche, pero mucho se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Kanon. El mayor nunca se había tomado la molestia de telefonearle. Sus intercambios se limitaban a unos escuetos mensajes de texto y no comprendía qué podría ser tan importante como para cambiar lo que se había convertido en rutina.

—Buenas noches, Kanon —acentuó la segunda palabra para hacerle notar que la llamada no llegaba en un momento adecuado—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Han terminado tus clases?

Milo frunció el ceño y chasqueó la boca.

—Sabe que sí. ¿No fue usted quien pidió a la chica de recursos humanos una copia de mi horario de clases?

—¿Estarás disponible mañana por la mañana? —Milo casi pudo escuchar su sonrisa—. Tengo que resolver algunos pendientes en la oficina y no hay modo en que pueda trabajar en sábado sin tu café.

A pesar de que las intenciones de Kanon eran obvias, Milo se convenció a sí mismo de que no tenía otra alternativa y accedió casi al instante.

—¿A qué hora me necesita?

—A la usual —respondió justo antes de cortar la llamada.

Milo exhaló cansinamente mientras bloqueaba y guardaba su celular. Sospechaba que esa noche tendría dificultades para dormir.

* * *

La mañana del sábado, Milo llegó a la oficina media hora antes de lo usual. No encontró a más de tres personas en el vestíbulo del edificio y los cinco pisos de la compañía parecían estar totalmente vacíos. Únicamente se había encontrado con el viejo velador, quien le dijo sin mucho miramiento que el señor Latsis ya le esperaba en su oficina.

Milo se dirigió a la cocineta del quinto piso, aquella que tenía la mejor cafetera, y comenzó a preparar la bebida de Kanon. Aun con su nerviosismo, sus movimientos eran mecánicos y precisos y en pocos segundos estaba coronando el café con una delgada capa de espuma. Dejó la taza a un lado y apagó la cafetera en espera de que la tortuosa situación llegase pronto a su fin, sin embargo, cuando se preparaba para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la oficina de Kanon, escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocineta y se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

—Llegaste temprano —la voz era queda, pero al escucharla Milo sintió como si le golpearan en el pecho.

—Buenos días, Kanon —saludó sin despegar su mirada de la cafetera—. Su café ya está listo.

Al momento en el que el joven extendió su brazo para tomar la taza, Kanon se colocó detrás de él y la tomó por su cuenta. En lugar de aproximarla hacia él, la colocó sobre la repisa que se encontraba sobre ellos y, una vez que tuvo ambas manos libres, las colocó con firmeza sobre la cintura de Milo.

—¿Señor?

Kanon respondió acercándose aún más a él y recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Hacía tiempo que deseaba esto —susurró en su oído y Milo se estremeció—. Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Usted me pidió que lo hiciera —respondió con una voz inusualmente aguda y entrecortada.

El mayor rio secamente y comenzó a prodigar ligeros y húmedos besos sobre su cuello.

—Eres un buen muchacho que obedece las órdenes de su CEO.

El agarre de Kanon en su cintura se afianzó y Milo instintivamente arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás. Su trasero quedó en contacto con la entrepierna de Kanon y el joven sintió inmediatamente su erección. Sus manos eran cálidas y grandes y no dudó un instante en permitirles mover su cuerpo a sus anchas, iniciando un lento vaivén que acompasaba los besos de Kanon.

—Señor Latsis —susurró cuando tuvo que recargarse de lleno sobre la barra debido al temblor en sus piernas. Como era de esperarse, el mayor aprovechó la nueva postura para quedar prácticamente sobre él.

—¿Latsis? —preguntó Kanon segundos antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja—. Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

El menor respondió con un agudo gemido y Kanon gruñó algo que el joven no se tomó la molestia de descifrar. En su lugar, prefirió concentrarse en los certeros movimientos del mayor y en el sensual modo en el que aceleraba su ritmo y fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a arder de deseo y no tardó en sincronizarse con las embestidas de Kanon. Su propia excitación creció al punto de causarle un punzante dolor y, de no ser porque sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas manteniéndolo de pie, habría utilizado al menos una de ellas para liberarla. Estaba a merced del CEO y Milo pensaba que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo.

Fue entonces que escuchó su nombre de boca de Kanon.

Su tono fue posesivo y desesperado y por la mente del joven cruzó la imagen de Kanon susurrando diferentes nombres, todos ellos efímeros, vanos y fácilmente olvidables. Milo cerró fuertemente los ojos y, cuando sintió que un cúmulo de lágrimas se prendía a sus pestañas, decidió que él no sería uno de esos muchos nombres. De algún modo obtendría la ventaja y haría que Kanon le viese como algo más que un pasante que terminaría su estancia en seis meses.

—¡Señor Latsis! —con todas sus fuerzas se impulsó lejos de la barra y aprovechó la sorpresa del mayor para escapar de su abrazo—. Olvidé que le prometí a mi madre acompañarla al supermercado. A menos de que quiera algo más, me retiraré.

Kanon, con la respiración entrecortada y con una postura que indicaba que a él también le costaba mantenerse en pie, frunció el ceño y le miró amenazadoramente.

—No te hagas el inocente, muchacho. Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que quiero de ti.

Aunque Milo sintió miedo del hombre que le miraba tan intensamente, se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Si tanto necesita mi café, señor, creo que podré hacer el esfuerzo para llegar a las ocho y media todos los días. Así podrá tener su café listo a las nueve.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cocineta cuando Kanon le detuvo.

—Milo… —gruñó amenazadoramente.

—¿Si? —preguntó el aludido apenas girando su rostro hacia él.

El mayor le miró por varios segundos y, justo cuando el joven pensó que no diría nada más, sonrió con malicia.

—Que sea a las ocho en punto.

Milo imitó su sonrisa y se alzó de hombros.

—No sé si pueda levantarme tan temprano —dijo con fingida inocencia y con intenciones de dejar a Kanon en suspenso.

Salió de la cocineta y dejó al CEO solo, frustrado y, sin duda, deseoso de más.

**Author's Note:**

> *giggle* Jojo! Cuando milongas8363 (Tumblr) me dio la idea para este fic casi me sangra la nariz de la emoción. Sinceramente quería esperarme para escribir esto, porque definitivamente merece más espacio que un oneshot. Sin embargo, una vez que se me metió la idea, no me dejó en paz hasta que la escribí. Muchísimas gracias a Milongas por su inspirancia! Espero que hayas disfrutado aunque sea este poquito. Haré lo posible por escribir una segunda parte algún día antes de que muera.
> 
> Originalmente Milo iba a ser mucho más inocente, pero no me funcionó del todo bien. Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia, pero me costó trabajo visualizarlo totalmente inocente, al menos en este AU. Aún así, Kanon es mucho más maloso y no le será fácil conquistarlo.
> 
> De nueva cuenta, este fiqui no fue beteado así que lamento las lágrimas de sangre. No me quedan muchas más ideas de Kanon/Milo, pero aún tengo algunas semanas para seguir luchando por el subforo en SSY, así que si alguien tiene un prompt que le gustaría leer de esta pareja (considerando oneshots), agradecería mucho sus ayudas.
> 
> Ciao, ciao!


End file.
